sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrite (Turbo9995)
Pyrite is a gem enforcer that has pledged allegiance to Homeworld. Although not a Crystal Gem, Pyrite is friends with Onyx and Emerald. She is oblivious to Emerald sneaking information to Onyx, who tells the Crystal Gems. She can be extremely bitter towards others and likes to use her destabilizer on those who challenge her. She shows little fear towards danger but is secretly terrified of Garnet and Jasper (until she was shattered). Pyrite, of course, fought against the Crystal Gems in both wars but has come to terms with the treaty. She, like Jasper, respected Rose Quartz but was repulsed by Steven. Appearance Pyrite has short, light, sandy brown hair that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes and gemstone, which can be located on her right knee, are both a silvery gold. Her skin is light brown. She wears an orange torso piece and pants, which have diamond cuts in the knees. She is the same height as Emerald and is much shorter than Onyx, which he mocks her for. She wears a large diamond that has been crossed into 9 smaller diamonds on her chest. Personality Pyrite is a very harsh Gem, liking the 'hit first, ask questions later' way of life. Onyx and Emerald disapprove of her way of life but she shrugs the two off, claiming that they have nothing better to do than complain. Pyrite doesn't like to talk much, but is mean when she does. The only people she respects are her superiors, aside from all Crystal Gems besides Rose. She thinks that she has chosen the best life style, looking down upon Onyx for wearing a star and a diamond. She likes to hurt other people, especially humans, but is unable to do so after the second war. She doesn't mind the treaty until it directly stops her from doing what she likes. Abilities Pyrite possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. She raises her knee and pulls out her whip scythe, stomping on the ground as she does so. Pyrite has been trained as a fighter, both with her weapon and a destabilizer. Most Gems fear Pyrite and give her a wide berth. She is able to efficiently use two of her weapon or both Whip scythe and destabilizer at once. Fusions * When fused with Onyx they form Sunstone * When fused with Emerald they form Chalcopyrite * When fused with both Emerald and Onyx they form Chrysolite Skillset * Whip scythe proficiency: Pyrite trained ceaselessly with her weapon for 500 years, followed by 500 duel wielding and then 100 with a destabilizer. She is ruthless with her weaponry, able to shatter a Gem with a single swing. * Sonic stomp: Using her gem leg, Pyrite is able to send a small shock wave through the ground. Unique abilities * Pyrokinesis: Pyrite is able to create and control fire with immense skill. With this ability she is the opposite of Lapiz Lazuli, who she hates. Using this ability enables her to fly short distances and burn people and things by touch. Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Under Review